


Holograph

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Memories, Nemesis didn’t happen, Post-Canon, Reflection, Risa - Freeform, Vacation, small ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Post-canon. Data re-visits an old memory.





	Holograph

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #4: Data/Worf - Photograph

Data slits open the packing case and pulls out a small holocube he hasn’t seen since he salvaged it from the wreckage of the _Enterprise_ fifteen years ago. He switches it on and flicks through the files: a portrait of Tasha Yar; a snap of Geordi La Forge seated in the prow of a small wooden rowing boat, grinning at the camera, evening sunlight glinting off his VISOR and the smooth water behind him; a ginger cat lounging on a computer console... he smiles fondly at the memories the holographs evoke as he scrolls through.

He stops scrolling when he reaches an image of himself and Worf, tilting his head to the right as he accesses his long-term memory chip.

_A weekend’s shore leave in 2366 when everyone was reeling from the destruction of the Federation fleet in the Borg’s attempted invasion of Earth._

The Captain had insisted each member of the crew take a few days’ leave and Data and Worf had visited one of the smaller, quieter resorts on Risa.

Data sighs and gives a small shake of his head, placing the cube on a shelf above his console. The image is slightly wonky—the camera held in Worf’s outstretched hand capturing a stretch of white sand against the red glow of sunset, and in the foreground, the moment the Android’s lips meet the Klingon’s cheek.


End file.
